Rocky Love
by Jinx McCauley
Summary: James annoys Lily. Lily has escaped for summer but bumps into James. slowly Lily sees a change in James beginning during the holidays and carrying on as they work together at Hogwarts. My First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans and James Potter

"Ouch, what was that for?" As a book went flying at James

"Your mind was wondering again James now can we please get back to the pressing matter of quidditch" Demanded Sirius

"Humm well I'm pretty sure England wont be winning the world cup any time soon so we probably be better off supporting Ireland but I don't think they will get through either"

"Yeah my favourite is on the French," grinned Sirius

Sirius was munching his way through a huge breakfast at the Potter house when James parents joined them. James parents worked for the ministry of magic in the auror office fighting against the dark forces in the world, which at times worried James because of the dangers involved especially as news reached his ears of killings by some crazy squad called death eaters. Apparently the minister say it will pass like other organisations but James parents think differently along with Albus Dumbledore the head master at the school the school he attends, Hogwarts.

James and Pad foot (Sirius) are well happy because they are going skiing. Their Mum and dad (Mr and Mrs Potter) thought it might be nice as they haven't been for a while and it gives James and Sirius some thing to do rather than annoying them. Sirius and James were well known for causing a little mayhem.

" I haven't heard you speak much about lily Evans this summer" said James mum

A blush crept across James face. And Sirius roared with laughter wiping a tear away

"He got turned down ever time he ask her," 'not in a million years Potter' Sirius said imitating Lily's voice

"Never mind James plenty more fish in the sea" his mother smiled at him whilst buttering some toast thinking the poor girl must be really annoyed at James persistent attempts.

"Maybe you should back off dear give the girls some space" James mum encouraged

This is the problem James loves Lily Evans and she hates him. Sine fourth year he has been asking her out but all she says is no. Apparently James is big headed, has a huge ego and is immature. James thought to him self may be every one is right I have the wrong approach for getting Lily I mean I spent my first three years pulling pranks on her and hexing her, I don't think I have ever had one conversation with her that doesn't end in her shouting at me I just don't know when to stop, it's like my head stops thinking and I just go way over the top.

"Lily dear we have been thinking" said Mrs Evans. "Me and your father would love to become more involved in the wizarding world so we thought we would take the family on a vacation to a wizarding spot."

"Really" lily sat up as a huge grin spread across her face then suddenly sulked "but wont petunia be really upset she thinks I'm a freak as it is."

"Well we thought it might be good for her so she know what its really like."

Lily summer had not been great so far she missed her friends from Hogwarts so much. She loved her parents but Petunia had a knack of making Lily feel unwelcome in her own home to Petunia Lily was the freak of the family and the less said about Lily the better. Lily's wizarding friends had been writing to her telling her all about the different adventures they were getting up to and Lily was jealous. Her Katie was in Egypt going round all the wizarding tombs with all the crazy curses that they had put on the tomb to stop them being robbed so they could go inter the after world with their riches. Lily sighed looking at the note and thought she should defiantly encourage her parent or she would be stuck here moping all summer.

"Mum I think your idea is great, I was wondering though if there was somewhere in particular you wanted to go?"

Her mum looked up. "I'm glad you asked lily but we have already booked we went to diagon ally whilst you were at school to get you a birthday present when the holiday offer caught our eye."

Lily laughed, "So we were going any way?"

"Well yes me and you father haven't been skiing in a while and you don't often see skiing in summer"

Lily was about to tell her parent that the sky resort probably had snow all year round but decided against and asked if Petunia had said yes to going

"Well yes she is coming she does have much choice really" her mum giggled

Click as the door closed and Mr Evans strolled in to the house

"You look happy Lily has your mum told you about our surprise?"

"Yes dad" she smiled as she saw the mischievous little twinkle in his emerald eyes.

"Yes Petunia as well" he laughed

"Well we will have to get packing the knight bus is picking us up later as the travel people thought it would be easer for us to get there"

"Where is there exactly?"

"Humm not sure some where on the border of France and Italy its called the lodge"

Lily skipped off to pack some stuff up whilst her father climbed the ladder into the loft to get out all of the skiing gear they had collected over the years.


	2. Chapter 2

The Potters appareted to the lodge and were being shown to there rooms. The buildings looked like log cabins from the outs side but inside the place looked like a grand hotel going back hundreds of years the lobby had a small fountain where the water cascaded down the unicorn statue the reception desk was made of old mahogany wood it was a very elaborate room with pale red wall paper crystal chandeliers and plush red carpets trimmed with gold. Old pictures showed the old owners of the hotel greeting people as the came and went for James this was nothing new but for the Evans family it would be. Sirius and James had a room together and it balcony looked over the snow peeks and the ice ring no to far away.

"How deep do you recon the snow is below?" Sirius asked

James considers this then asked why. "Well errr thought it might be fun to jump and land in the snow, as it would brake our fall if it's deep enough." James laugh and said "come on then I think its deep enough for that" as they both leapt over the balcony laughing as James mum shouted at them from the room next door as she looked out of her balcony

"Could have broken your neck what do you think your playing at." Whilst Mr Potter chuckled to him self in the background and she rounded on her husband

"It your fault they are always up to some thing you encourage them." As her husband pulled her to him and kissed her deeply and then replied, "but I was crazy too and you still love me."

A bright purple bus stopped in front of the Evans house. The young steward jumped off and knock on the door. The Evans rushed out and on to the bus which they all thought to be quite bizarre as there where tables and chairs everywhere not like you get on muggle busses. The Evans sat at the back of the bus which was lucky because the bus jerked of on it way sending them backward and were stopped from falling because the chairs hit the back of the bus. About an hour later after stopping at many other magical towns they arrived at the lodge. Lily gasped in amazement it looked like a little town full of gingerbread log cabins the snow glistened it was a picture perfect snow covered village. The stunned Evans were shown inside to the breath taking lobby there as just too much to look at to be able to take it all in. Lily had to share her room with Petunia neither of them were pleased with this aspect of their trip but lucky the beds had hangings round them so Lily could draw them and hide her self away from her sister or her sister hide from the wizarding world she disliked so much. The Evans family wandered the complex in order to discover where ever thing was. As they entering the bar the one and only Sirius Black bounded over

"Evans" he nodded to lily who was taken a back by the sock that Sirius Black was stood in front of her.

"O hello" said lily parent "are you a school friend?" As they grinned at lily

"Yeah" as Sirius ran his hand through his hair and stretched out his hand to shake theirs to introduce him self

O god I bet Potter here too Lily cursed to her self. This was not going to be a fun filled and relaxing holiday. Not only did she have to put up with her sister but now Potter.

Away in a corner a messy black haired boy gazed up to see where his friend had disappeared. He ignored those that were speaking to him as he saw the fiery red hair next to Sirius

O god lily is here he moaned. His heart was so broken at being rejected by her so many times. What should I do? He couldn't think straight this holiday was meant to cheer him up and take his mind off his aching heart for the beautiful Lily Evans. James watched as his parents made there way over to Sirius and Lily's family. Can this get any worse? James thought as he cradled his head in his hands

"James?"

"What?" As James came back to his surrounding

"You alright mate? Was just asking if you knew what you parent had planned this week it looks like a bloody auror convention." Kingsley pointed out

James laughed. "Yeah well they had to work last year when every one went to Rio so I guess they wanted to make it a big duo."

"Should be fun" Kingsley laughed and rubbed his hands together

"Humm yeah skiing is good" James replied in a distracted manner

Lily looked past Sirius who was introducing the Potters to Lily's parents when she caught sight of James sat in a corner surrounded with a few others from Hogwarts as well as other kid of all ages whispering to each other shaking hand and hugging each other.

"O your Lily Evans. I'm Elizabeth Potter James mother"

"It nice to meet you" Lily smiled

Mrs potter face had a wide smile on her lips as she knew this was the girl her son was in love with. She was worried for James she had never seen him so hung up on one person. But she could see what James liked about Lily Evans yes she was stunningly pretty but there was defiantly intelligence a wit that danced in those emerald eyes. Lily stood silently thoughts running through her mind when she was jolted again into reality by Mr Potter asking her father if they would join the Potters party this evening though it would be made up mainly of his work colleagues he knew there would be a couple of people that would interest the Evans.

"O do you have dress robes?" asked Elizabeth

Lily's parent exchanged glances

"O not to worry I will sort it. I will get some one to collect you later so you don't get lost, see you about eight ish is that ok?" asked Elizabeth

"That would be fine and thank you for inviting us."

The Potters departed with Sirius into the bar and the Evans wandered to take a look at some of the other facilities available there.

"Hey James you wont guess whose here". As Sirius pushed in between James and a cute blond haired French girl who looked upset at Sirius action

"Lily?" James replied sarcastically

"How did you know?"

James rolled his eyes "I saw you talking to her"

"O right"

"Well?"

"Well what?" a confused Sirius asked

"What did she say? And what did my parents say?" groaned James

"Well nothing much just asked what we were doing here don't think she was too pleased, o and your parent invited them to the party to night. And you know what adults are like James they stated talking about school their jobs all that stuff still tonight should be interesting. We can see where Evans gets it all"

"All what?"

"Her fiery temper"

"Right"

"Look I know this is hard for you and I know your trying to get over her. But we both know that it is not going to work. Look where we are mate why don't you try and you know talk to her. It not like her mates are about."

"Have you boys finished your homework?" Mrs potter asked as she wandered over to the boys

"Mum how can you talk about homework we are meant to be on holiday?"

"Well you still have work James"

"Exploding snap?" Grinned Sirius

"Sure Pad foot why not" Elizabeth potter rolled her eyes and looked towards her husband accusingly

Lily left her family sat in the little café to make her way back to the library that was available in the hotel. It wasn't as big as Hogwarts by a long shot but it obviously student came here in the holidays as it had some of the major texts that would help Lily to finish some of her homework. But want interested lily the most was the selection of muggle and wizard fiction books as she had not packed a book for this trip. She wandered through the rows of book when she came across some of her favourite classics she took down pride and prejudice and smile crossed her lip thinking of the beautiful images and warm feeling this book gave her when she read it. Lily picked up the book and checked it out and was told to look after it, as it was the librarian's favourite book as well. Lily skipped off to join her family drinking hot chocolate and emerged her self into the world of Mr Darcy.

"Lily dear" her mother gently coaxed "it time to go get ready"

Lily groaned

"Well at least the book will last you a little bit longer." Smiled her mother

"Mum we don't have dress robes so what the point"

"Yes we do"

"What?"

"Mrs potter got us some dear so your father and me could experience the wizarding world. Was very kind of her I felt terrible but she just said I was being silly."

"Err ok mum didn't think you talked that much"

Lily arrived in her room to find a beautiful emerald green dress which matched her eyes perfectly. She sister on the other hand had a salmon pink dress her mother light blue and her fathers black robes.

Lily put her dress on it was beautiful and fitted to her curves perfectly the back plunged low so it just covered part of her lower back. The spaghetti straps crossed down her back. There was even jewellery to go with the dress, silver sparkling jewellery, simple but elegant and it looked stunning with the dress lily let her hair hang down in curls and she just stood staring at her self in the mirror she had never looked this good it was simple every thing from her makeup to the dress its self but beautiful

"I don't want to go" petunia moaned, "I don't know them and they are all freaks"

"You are going that the end Elizabeth potter has gone to a great deal of trouble for us."

Lily looked to the boxes the jewellery came in and notice a note attached

_Dear lily,_

_I'm afraid the jewellery is just a loan for now as it has been passed down our family for years but when I saw the dress I knew it would look perfect. I hope you have a wonderful time to night and I hope to get to know you more._

_Love Elizabeth Potter_

Lily looked to the mirror again and stroked the jewellery and bit her lip. She felt nervous this was too much especially with the fact that she does not get on with James or Sirius.

"How do I look?" Lily asked her family

"You look breathtaking" her father smiled kissing his Lily on the head. "In fact we all look good that Elizabeth Potter know what she is doing."

Knock knock

"O that will be a guide I will just grab my bag"

Her father opened the door as her mother grabbed her bag off her bed and the Evan's followed the steward to the ballroom.

James stood glancing at the door waiting for Lily to come through wondering what his mother had got for Lily to wear. He knew it must have been some thing good his mother kept smiling and look at him. He was nervous and Sirius was laughing. The room looked fantastic a summer evening sky crossed the ceiling and slipped down the walls which seemed to meet an horizon of Italian land scape the table were cover in delicate silver cloth the twinkling lights and huge plants all around giving the room a feeling of being out doors in a summer evening. All the guest were here apart from the Evan's. The room was a buzz of chatting and laughing and James father had already stated teasing people with tales from down memories lane. James mischief height and hair came from his father where as is warm hazel eyes from his caring mother. James was too busy lost in his thoughts to be involved with Sirius and the others. Sirius lightly patted James gave him a reassuring smile knowing how much James was being eaten up on the inside by his feelings.

The doors opened and announced the arrival of the Evan's family. James couldn't breath o my god she so beautiful his mouth open just staring at lily the girl of his dreams his one and only true love. His mother walked over to James and made him close his mouth. Maybe giving lily that dress wasn't such a good idea if James was not going to be able to act normally round this girl. Sirius laughed at James and just watched as James parents brought the Evan's in and started introducing them to different people.

They all took their places for dinner at the table. The adults sat at one end discussing all manner of business and news at the other their children chatted about quidditch. Sirius was arguing with a few people as to who the best team were. Petunia was sat with Lily and said hardly a word and just scowled at people. Sirius found it highly amusing as she was nothing like Lily. Lily took more after her father with the same hair and eyes where as her sister took from her mother.

"She is defiantly a daddies girls" he whispered to James "have to win him over"

"So Petunia isn't it?" asked Sirius

"Yes"

"How are you finding the traditions of the wizarding world?" Giving her his dazzling grin

Petunia blushed. "O well its errm different."

Lily looked a little shocked her sister hadn't said anything awful o god she doesn't fancy Black does she o god no please help he will make things hell.

Sirius started explaining things to Petunia and some how managed to tell her about dementors she doesn't look to impress by that.

"O lily's how's your summer been so far" asked Emily who was in Ravenclaw back at Hogwarts.

"Not to bad we went to Spain for a while. Had really good weather then two weeks later we are here so I cant really complain. And the beginning of summer I went watching the tornados with Julie and her brother."

"O Lily shush don't want Sirius to bagger on about quidditch again" she laughed

"James your being quite not like you" Emily changed the subject

"What?.. Yeah just thinking"

"Don't worry about Prongs we got some good jokes up our sleeve for later he winked at her." Petunia didn't seem to impress by the attention that Sirius was paying to Emily.

After the meal the table and chairs disappeared and more comfortable ones with smaller table appeared round the edges of the room and the centre became the dance floor. Sirius offered his arm to Emily who accepted and off they went o dance most people split off to either dance or sit in the comfy chairs laughing and chatting away. Petunia stormed off to the bar and was being chatted up by the bar man who turned out to be a muggle.

James approached lily

"w-would you like to dance." He smiled and slightly blushed

Lily looked around looking for an escape. She did not feel like getting into an argument especially in front of his and her parents but there was not escape

"Sure"

James smiled and looked to the jewellery she was wearing his cheeks coloured slightly and he shuck his head

"What?" Lily asked forcefully

"Nothing" he said taking his eyes from what she was wearing and holding his hand out for her. All the while his mother was watching out of the corner of her eyes smiling to her self.

Lily put her hand on James shoulder and gently placed his on her waste.

"You look …."

"Yes" she glared

"Never mind" he said down hearted but he was also happy at the same time that they had managed to be in each other company with out arguing and he got to touch her.

He could feel her soft skin on his finger he felt tingles running up his arm. He stared in to her beautiful eyes becoming lost in them.

At least Potters not being a prat for once must be on his best behaviour because his parents are here. But he does have beautiful eyes so warm and caring. But still he is a prat god how many times has he hexed me then asked me out god he can be so annoying. He is just so big headed. And what was that before he was being wired why was he shaking his head.

"James?"

She called me by my first name. Maybe she's warming to me.

"Yeah"

"What were you shaking you head at before?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter"

She stopped dancing and took a step away from him.

Great ive said the wrong thing but it to wired to tell her about the jewellery I know my mothers done it on perpose.

Bang laughing filled the room all turned to look at some one covered in feathers and James father along with lily's parents bent over laughing

"Well my father got the first prank in looks like you dad helped though" James said taking lily hand back to dance with her. Which she took as she was distracted by what just happened.

"Any way" she snapped back "I want to know what you were shaking your head at I'm not going to be part of some joke you and Sirius have cooked up"

Great she thinks I'm pulling a prank on her, but should I tell her. Why did I have to react like that what do I say?

"You really want to know?"

"Yes I wouldn't have asked other wise."

"Right well errrr…you see.. Its tradition"

"Tradition?"

"Yes tradition," James cheeks coloured slightly "in the Potter line the hair to the estate when he get married gives the jewellery your wearing to his bride or bride to be" he blushed. "It's a sign of true and eternal love."

Why did I tell her? James cursed to him self

"Then why would you mother send them to me?" She asked quizzically

"I don't know." His cheeks coloured again

He couldn't look into her eyes, he loved her and his mother knew it.

Mrs potter was watching James dancing with lily knowing that he will never love any one else, as she was the only girl he has talked about for the past 6 years.

"I guess she just thought it would go"

"Hey James, come on its time to get this party started." Sirius winked to James

"Excuse me lily" James said feeling a little relief at being able to escape the conversation

James wandered away thanking Sirius for his perfect timing to get him out of an awkward situation. Lily just stood there watching James go and began to fiddle with the necklace she was wearing feeling very self conscious especially as Mrs Potter had only really known her five minuets. Emily joined lily along with a few others.

"Kingsley over here mate" waved Sirius. "James did you get the potion?"

"Do I ever let you down?"

"Right excellent, we just need to get it in their drinks we either bribe the bar man or distract"

"Well Lily sister is doing quite a good job at distraction but still I don't like the situation" James pointed out

"Hey I could try coming on to Lily sister you know get him distracted more like really come on to her" said Kingsley

"I like your thinking Kinsley" replied Sirius "Prongs you got your cloak?"

"Yep"

"Great you can slip behind the bar then" smiled Sirius with a mischievous twinkle in his eye

"And what are you gona do Pad foot?" James asked as he looked round to make sure they were not being watched

"Make sure no one else sees, your mum has eyes like hawks tonight she caught me trying this already," explained Sirius

James chuckled "o so that's why I'm going behind the bar"

The three split up to complete their operation all was going smoothly well for the plan to work any way but Petunia was not happy with how Kinsley was treating her and neither was the bar man Kinsley gona have a beautiful black eye tomorrow. All three lay in wait whilst Kinsley press an ice pack to his eye. Lily had seen the incident with her sister and was not happy at all and she knew that Sirius and James had some thing to do with it. Beneath her surface she was fuming things were hard enough with her sister. Then it happened pink hair sprang up all over the place people were howling with laughter especially Sirius and James but unfortunately Petunias hair changed to pink too and she was so upset that she ran from the room crying. Lily jumped up her rage boiling over

"POTTER!"

James gulped as he saw Petunia exiting the room

"YOU ARE SO IMMATURE, LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, YOU PLAY JOKES, DO YOU EVEN CONSIDER THE CONSEQUENCES!"

Lily stormed out after her sister so angry knowing that her sister would make things a lot worse for her.

"It was just a joke." Sirius shrugged to James

"Don't think she would have minded so much if it weren't her sister." Moaned James

"Well every one else thought it was funny forgot about it mate and forget about her. You could have who ever you want back at school. Look that French girl is checking you out again." As Sirius made his way over to her

James whispered to himself "I don't want any one else"

"Prongs this is Elodie she from Paris" Sirius winked to let James know he was well in there

"Hello" she sweetly smiled at James holding her hand out for him to kiss

"Errr hi"

She took his hand and walked him off into the trees to hide away from every one else to have James to her self.

Lily parent's left soon after the girls exit thanking the Potters for a wonderful and enjoyable evening.

Elizabeth Potter shuck her head at her son realising that things just went badly for James around lily Evans. The pink hair wore of an hour later and the party was slowly dieing down and James could be found snogging with Elodie

Way to go Prongs hoping that James had seen the light after six years of being in love with Evans. Just keep him away from Evans and get other girls to replace her was Sirius plan to get James to being his usual happy self. James had just received one to many rejections.

Lily apologies to her sister over and over again but it was no use she sister balled at how she was a freak and couldn't believe that she had been persuaded to come here to be the butt of every once jokes. Petunia packed up her things and left to go back home after all she was old enough to look after her self and her parents thought it would be best for her to cool off.

Lily was upset by her sister but in away she did not have to put up with her for the rest of the week. Lily settled her self down on the balcony to read.

"How did it go with Elodie?" Winked Sirius to James as he wandered into their room

"Great" sulked James

Sirius raised his eyebrows seeing the look on his friends face.

"She is like every girl I have ever been with"

"So you mean she isn't lily"

"Yeah" he sighed "I have never felt like I do for her with anyone which is crazy because she doesn't even like me she hates me."

"Maybe it's the fact you can't have her, you know, you might not even really like her, just a challenge for you?"

James just stared out of the window with Sirius eyes on his back.

Sirius climbed into bed and closed the hanging leaving James thinking about all the times he had screwed up. The first couple of years at Hogwarts he had hexed Evans pulled on her hair in class thrown paper at her in order to get noticed but it just made Lily dislike him. She didn't flock to him like the other girls did when he joined the quidditch team and was easily one of the best players. Apparently according to Lily this is what swelled his head to the size of a hot air balloon bloating his already huge ego. Couldn't she see it was a front? Yes he loved the feeling that quidditch gave him, the attention was a perk but he didn't care about the attention he just wanted hers. Ok so he had showed off a bit and it makes her think he is immature that can be changed. He could also stop hexing people well apart from Snape but the pranks might be a little harder to stop Pad foot would kill him. Stop asking her out all the time as that annoys her too. Is Pad foot right? Should I just let go, its not like she is ever going to like me especially now after years of annoying behaviour. He needed to clear his head. James grabbed a towel and headed out of his room.

Lily was feeling to pent up to be there in her room so now she was out in the open air surrounded by trees in a beautiful Laguna. You have to love magic she thought to her self snow everywhere but then you get a pool which feels like it's in paradise. She emerged her self in the water in a part cut off from the main pool where it was warmer and the water bubbled around her. She let her mind wander and relaxed closing her eyes leaning back into the seating shelf just listening to the sounds of birds and insects she was blocked from view by the tropical plants and a waterfall, the stars twinkled above her all was peaceful and calm. Her thought jumped to her sister back at the party then on to James. But unlike usual her thoughts weren't entirely negative towards James. They had managed to speak with out arguing he hadn't been a big head prat in fact he had been complimentary but not in his usual immature way. A splash brought Lily to here senses someone else was there.

He walked down the dark wood chip path where the snow ended abruptly and the green paradise begun. It was a perfect evening very still and calm he reached the end of the pool and glorying in the fact that no one was there he looked towards the waterfall knowing behind lay the bubbling pool but he was more interested in just working his troubles out of his system. And he dived in to the cooling water to melt away his thoughts of Lily Evans and how she was lost to him.

James body was starting to ache and he knew he would be uncomfortable the next day. He would be able to sleep now. He dived under the waterfall which came out into the bubbling pool where he had the shock of seeing lily the person he was trying to forget.

"Hi" he looked at the figure resting against the side with eyes closed

She jumped up brought back to reality by the sound of James voice.

"What are you doing here" they both asked and answered "couldn't sleep."

Both blushed as they had been thinking of the other. James was stood up and the water was around his waist lily stared a little looking at the mussels which quidditch had chiselled over the years she could defiantly understand why so many of the girls at Hogwarts fancied him. She noticed a scare on his side thinking it was strange as wizard generally only had scares if they were involved in a nasty accident or didn't seek medical attention which was more likely the case for James. James noticed her looking and grinned at her though his cheeks coloured a little.

"I was just about to go" she moved to the edge to get out

"Same here. I could walk back with you, if you can bare my company" James voice betrayed his miserable and frustrated feelings

"Err sure" Lily replied wondering how she had upset James

He watched her as she got out her blue bathing suit clinged to her curvy body her hair was tied up and dry. She quickly grasped her towel feeling very self-conscious. James jumped out behind her and picking his towel up and roughly dried his hair and tied the towel round his waist. His hair was messier than normal but lily didn't complain as she was having other thoughts. They walked back to the lodge down the wooden path lit with little colourful lanterns with out saying a word. James walked her to her door and said goodnight and carried on down the hall with out looking back as Lily stood by her door and watched his back until it disappeared.

The rest of the week passed in a blur. Lily enjoyed her time skiing and ice skating with Emily they occasional caught a glimpse of Potter and Black but only civil words were ever exchanged as both did not desire each others company but for very different reasons. It appeared James was his old self again which for Lily meant he was showing off. It seems that James skill was not only on the quidditch pitch but him and Black were both good at snow boarding. Cheering from on lookers mainly girls could often be heard on the slopes which annoyed lily

"CANT BLACK AND POTTER GO ANY WHERE WITH OUT A FAN CLUB"

She would exclaim to Emily, but she would just laugh at Lily. Emily though black was very cute lily just rolled her eyes at her. The both girls said they should spend more time at Hogwarts together especially since they were in some of the same classes and it was a shame they hadn't got to know each other better before now. Both had received notice from other boys which had annoyed James but he knew he had to let it go, there was no way he would win Lily heart by doing any thing about her admires.

James had managed to make life difficult for those that went out with Lily she was stamped as James girl. He got to go out with a new girl every few weeks as did Black where as Lily had only been out with one person whilst at Hogwarts. Lily had no knowledge that she was labelled as Potter's girl. Lily was well known for her fiery temper to match her fiery hair especially when it came to James. James always tried to show off in front of Lily messing up his hair to look like he had just come of a broom, allot of girls at Hogwarts lapped it up but lily Evans was different. Sirius joked that most of the time James only liked her because he couldn't have her, she was a challenge to him and that why he desired her. But Sirius and the other fellow maunders knew that James really loved her that she was his perfect woman for him they just didn't want James thinking about it too much as it appeared that Evans did not feel the same way.

Lily had on occasion admitted that James was attractive more to her self than to her friends but he did come up in conversation between them especially since he asked Lily out all the time. Lily's friend Katie was sure that with his long-term persistence with Lily that Lily would never be just another notch on the bedpost so to speak and would ask occasional, as it was not a favourite subject of Lily's why does she not give him a chance. Lily remembered many times in which she had caught James hexing another student which she thought was immature and bullying so she didn't think highly of him in that respect. His popularity gave him arrogance and a big head with the belief that he could do any thing he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

The 1st of September came quickly and it was time to head back to Hogwarts to refill their mind. This was Lily's final year and she was excited but also very sad as Hogwarts felt very much like home. Lily was excited because she had been made head girl and her parents were so proud. All week Lily had been looking at her badge and wondering who would be head boy. She hoped that the head boy wouldn't be a slythrine imagine trying to work with one of them. She hoped Remus Lupin would be made head boy as she had already spent time working with him as a prefect and the occasionally spent time studying together but Lily was sure that was just so he could be close to her best friend Katie. Lily and Katie had hit it off straight away in first year and at times they seemed inseparable working and laughing together. Which was much the same for the maunders except with less work they were well known for their tricks and jokes. Lily rushed through kings cross after kissing her parents good bye she as anxious to be on the train especially since she was head girls she would need to set an example. Lily stood for a moment gazing and the beautiful bright red engine sighing a little at thinking this was her last year she would have to savour every minuet.

"O sorry Lily." Said Remus Lupin after knocking in to Lily as he tried to stop his bag from falling.

Lily smile flashed and her emerald eyes sparkled

"You have no need to be sorry Remus, god it's so nice to see you." As she flung her arms round him. Lupin was a little taken back by lily behaviour

"Are you ok?"

"Yes… well, I'm … sad and excited"

He smiled and chuckled at her "why?"

"Final year "

"Right" he laughed, "well just think you will be able to do what you like after." Under his breath Remus sighed and whispered to him self unlike me.

Remus was a little worried about the end of Hogwarts his condition was not excepted by many in the wizarding world and he knew times would be difficult for him out side of Hogwarts walls. Remus Lupin was a wear wolf and only his fellow maunders knew about his condition and Remus felt lucky because they accepted him fur and all. In fact his friend enjoyed his change as the full moon allowed them to have adventures round Hogwarts and Hogsmede. A wear wolf is deadly to a person but his fellow maunders had found a way to over come this obstacle by becoming animagus so they could also become animals and be safe in Remus company during the full moon. The forms that The Maunders took on during these adventures gave them their nicknames Mooney, Pad foot, Prongs and Wormtail.

"Are you head boy?" Lily questioned

Lupin laughed. "No I'm not"

"O." Lily looked at bit disappointed. "Great I just know it will be a slytherin"

Lupin laughed again

"I hope Katie got my old prefect job I did recommend her and I thought that you wouldn't mind having her to patrol with too?"

Lupin cheeks flushed momentarily. "I don't mind at all"

Lily smiled deeply with happy thoughts of her best friend and Remus doing patrols together.

"Well I will see you on the train"

Lily walked off to the train to put her belongings on bored and go in search of Katie to see if she was the new Gryffindor prefect.

"Katie" lily waved down the corridor. Katie rushed up to lily and threw her arms round her.

"I'm so sad cant believe its our final year"

Lily laughed. "I just had the same conversation with Remus, hey did you get Gryffindor prefect?"

"Yes I did as she puffed out her chest and pointed to her badge. Thank for putting in a good word."

"Well actually I didn't really have to I told McGonagall I though you would be ideal and she already said she had you in mind so there… see no reason to thank me"

They both wandered off to a compartment where another Gryffindor friend sat telling of all that had happened over summer. Katie and Julie found it highly amusing that Lily and her family had managed to go away and bump into the potters.

James watched a Lily walked away from Remus on to the train. She looked just as beautiful as she had the last time he had seen her at the lodge and his memories flashed back to her in the pool and the party.

"Now behaviour self I don't want any letter back saying you have blown something up" said a stern looking Mrs Potter

James chuckled remembering the trick him and Sirius had played in third year

"We are so proud of you she kissed James on the cheek"

"O mum"

"Sorry if I'm embarrassing you." She said as Sirius chuckled beside James

"Don't know what you laughing at." as she planted one on Sirius too and told him to be good.

James father put an arm round James and whispered to him take no notice of your mother just remember to have fun make the most of this year. He winked at James as he straightens up and went to stop her fussing over Sirius and James any more.

James and Sirius nodded over in Remus direction and the boys made their way on to the train.

Lily got the shock of her life whilst she was on the train she had to go meet the new head boy and organise the monitoring of the train with the other prefects. She wandered into the prefect-meeting compartment with Katie. Every one was there except for the new head boy and Remus. Lily was feeling a little anxious wondering who she would have to work with. The compartment door slid open and Remus strolled in a took his place by Katie and there stood in the doorway was a slightly embarrassed James Potter, Sirius and Remus had been teasing Potter on his appointment saying that Dumbledore must have lost his marbles allowing him to be head boy as he started quite allot of the mischief at Hogwarts. This embarrassment quickly changed to a grin when he saw the look on Lily face.

"You? No way"

Lily world just crash landed. Great Potter who has been annoying her for like forever

"Now that Evans has finished exclaimed what your all probably think let get this show on the road." James said coldly

"Errrm … right then" lily replied apologetically

The meeting got under way sorting out the patrols on the train and a future meeting was organised. Lily was surprised at James actions and how he dealt with organising of the prefects. The meeting came to a close and all the prefects had left to start their duties so they could eventually join their friends leaving lily and James alone. Lily was busy collecting up some notes she had made and James had notice so stayed back in order to talk to her.

"Evans?"

"Yes Potter" Lily replied feeling quite defensive

"Look… I just want you to know that I'm going to take this seriously." Lily arched her eyebrows. "I know we haven't got on in the past but I think we should try and put that behind us as we have to work together."

"Right well I can live with that." Lily reached her hand out and they both shuck hands

May be James has grown up Lily thought as she slowly wandered back to the compartment where her friends were. He did seem different at the lodge apart from the stupid stunt he played at the party. But no way this is James potter give it a week and he will be a pain in the ass again hexing every one pulling stupid stunts what the hell was Dumbledore thinking? Least he didn't ask me out though does he think I'm stupid I wish he would stop trying to make me part of his jokes and no way would I be just another stupid girl or notch on his belt.

James left the compartment quickly he just wanted to pull her close to him. At least for once he hadn't made a prat out of him self or shown off as that really annoys her. This was his final year and he didn't want Lily to remember him as a self obsessed prat which she had called him in the past. He was still going to have fun but just cool it a bit. I mean last year he stopped hexing people apart from Snape but he never started it unless he was defending some one.

Lily arrived at the compartment her friends were in. all of them looked at her.

"Is it true? Katie said that James potter is the new head boy." Asked Julie who shared a room with Katie and lily at Hogwarts

"Yes he is head boy"

"Oo poor you Lill's I real hope he doesn't annoy you too much" said Julie

Katie was roaring with laugher as she had seen lily's face in the meeting.

"Well I think you lucky" Maria coolly interrupted

The three girls looked round at her. Maria also shared a room with them but she was not as close as the other girls and she happened to fancy one of the maunders well James to be precise which annoyed the other girls as that's all she talked about.

"Just think you will be sharing a dorm with the most hansom, charming guy in the whole school." Maria stared dreamily towards lily

Lily groaned she forgot about the fact she would no longer be sharing a room with her friends but be in the heads dorm.

"We will keep your bed warm Lils so you can come sleep in it when ever, especially when we are having girly nights." Katie pointed out to her

Lily smiled it felt a bit strange having to sleep somewhere else but I guess with the extra patrolling she would disturb every one when she would come in.

"I'm starving has the woman with the trolley been?" Lily questioned

"Yeah sorry Lils" said Julie

The compartment door slid open

"Hey lily" said Emily the Ravenclaw that lily had got close during the time she spent at the lodge

"Hey Emily, how was the rest of your summer?"

"Really good thanks, this is Sam" Emily said pointing to the blond girl next to her

"Hi, this is Katie, Julie and Maria" lily pointed to each in turn

"Hey well we best be off see you all later at the feast" Emily smiled at them as Sam waved over Emily's shoulder

And off the two Ravenclaw's went

"I'm going searching for the woman with the trolley," Lily said as he stomach growled at her

"I'll go with you, me and Remus have to patrol any way so we can get him on the way." Smiled Katie

The two set off in the direction of the maunders compartment leaving Maria and Julie playing exploding snap.

James slid open the maunders compartment door just before he entered he looked back down the corridor to see Lily leaving the prefects carriage and start to walk toward the one her friends were in.

"So Prongs how did Evans take the news" Sirius roared with laughter

"Shut up Pad foot lets talk about some thing else… it full moon next week"

"Don't remind me, I'm already feeling the effects" moaned Remus

"Never mind Mooney you have us to keep you company in fact you choose where we go this time," Sirius said trying to cheer Remus up

James sat quietly thanking his brain from getting him out of a conversation about Lily

As Mooney sat contemplating where he would like to go. He always chose somewhere less risky than Sirius because he feared that some one would come across them whilst he was a werewolf. His greatest fear was hurting some one especially a friend he always felt guilty that he roamed round on the full moon when Dumbledore was the only headmaster who would have ever let him come to Hogwarts with his condition he felt like he was betraying the man that had risked so much for him but the feeling would pass especially with his friends help and excitement over the adventures they could have. The one advantage Remus could see of his transformation was that with the fellow maunders help they had explored Hogwarts and Hogmede and probably knew the place better than anyone ever had.

Wormtail was the follower of the group he basically did what ever James or Sirius told him too. He was not hansom like the other three he was short and quite round looking with dirty blond hair and a sharp nose. Wormtail did not posses the talents that the others did but still he was a friend and a maunder. Sirius was deemed by most of the female population at Hogwarts to be the most hansom boy at Hogwarts he even had a fan club. Sirius had long well groomed dark hair and ice blue eyes. He was well built thanks to qudditich practice as he played the position of beater of Gryffindor another reason why so many girls liked him. Remus was the quieter one out of the three he tried to go unnoticed to not draw attention to him self, as he fears others finding out about his condition. Remus strongly believed that no one could possibly like him because of his condition an worried about people finding out so he was the more sensible one out of the maunders and he aimed to prove he could be just as great as every one else even with his condition. Remus worked hard on his school work unlike James and Sirius and he was glad that when his friends found out about his condition as Sirius had worked it out in second year that they had not turned their backs on him but had become animagus to keep him company. It was lucky for Remus that James was the best student at transfiguration closely followed by Sirius with out studying or they would never have been able to transform and keep him company. Remus was tall and quite pale thanks to his condition. He had grey eyes and strawberry blond tufty hair.

"So where we going?" Wormtail looked eager

"The forest" Remus said decidedly

Sirius groaned knowing that was the safer place to go hence why Remus had chosen it

"You said it was my choice." Remus pointed out

"Fine." Pouted Sirius

The compartment door slid open

"Hi, Remus were suppose to go patrolling," said a nervous Katie

He nodded got up and walked toward the door. "See you guys in a bit"

James head had also looked toward the door where he could just see Evan standing a little distance away. He couldn't help him self he got up also.

"Looking for me Evans?" With his old wicked grin

"In your dreams Potter." And I thought he might have grown up lily thought to her self

"Prongs" Sirius shouted allowing James to exit back into the compartment.

Remus and Katie went with Lily in search of the woman with the trolley so she could get food as well as doing their patrol at the same time.

"Prong I think we should take Mooney else where on full moon"

"What did you have in mind?" James asked as a mischievous smile crept onto his face

"Well I thought perhaps Hogsmede we could roam about and check out that cave you know the one just out side of Hogsmede" whispered Sirius

"Yeah sound good to me, we will have to be careful though we will have to cross open ground you know past the lake to get there"

"With us there it will be fine we can control Remus and we have had plenty of practice" Sirius said crossing his arms and nodding his head to show it was final

"Still after Lily?" peter asked

"What? Wormtail your so slow cause Prongs is still after Evans. He just has a new plan off attack right?" Sirius eagerly nodded towards James

"I love Lily you know that, I just…. Don't think there is much hope any more… I mean what can I do in a year?" James replied defeated

"Well you will be sharing a dorm and doing duties together so a lot could happen." Sirius said looking shamefully at James "You better not turn into a goody too shoes Prongs" Sirius waving his finger at James

"I have no intention to Pad foot old pal this year we will have some fun"

"Great" said Sirius rubbing his hand together hitching a plan together in his mind.

The train pulled in a Hogsmede station. Hagrids booming voice could be heard calling the first years towards him to take them across the lake on the boats. The evening air was cooling and a clear sky could be seen for miles. Lily took a deep sweet breath of the air and held on to it savouring this time of the evening where the sky was being turned a darker shade of blue to black. She followed her friends up to the carriages with the maunders tailing behind them.

"How was you patrol with Remus" lily teased her friend

She scowled at Lily as they got into the carriage

Lily gazed out of the window waiting to glimpse the towers of Hogwarts as the carriage turned the bend. There it was home sparkling lights in towers the big oak doors the lake that stretched on Hagrids warm looking cabin with smoke slowly whirling out of the chimney the carriage stopped and Lily jumped out and rushed toward the oak door and into the entrance hall where she stopped and just looked

"Hey Lills wait for us" her friends called as they dashed up behind her

"What's got into you?" Katie asked as the caught up with her in the entrance hall slightly out of breath

"Nothing just happy to be back" she grinned and caught Katie up in a hug

Katie laughed "you sure your ok" Lily just nodded took her friends arm and walked her into the great hall to seat them selves on the Gryffindor table to enjoy the feast.

The maunders strolled into the great hall discussing there change of plans with Remus for full moon as well Sirius plan for making them go out with a bang. May heads turned to look at the maunders especially girls and many of the lads got up and shuck hand with either James or Sirius and asked them about quidditch. James is the quidditch captain for the Gryffindor team and many knew that this year there was an opening for a chaser position as john Mac had left last year.

"Think I might try out for chaser" whispered Julie to Lily

"But why now in your last year?"

"Oo well I'm going to give up charms and chess club so I wont be too busy"

"Go for it, you love quidditch" Katie encouraged

The maunders sat down near the girls and Julie called over to James

"Hey when are you holding tryouts?"

"Tomorrow as its Saturday, gives us a full day to test everyone fully. You trying out?"

"Yep"

"We will be looking for people fully committed"

"Shut up Potter she can try out if she wants and just so you know she is quitting charms and chess club for the team." Lily angrily barged in

"I'm glad to hear that she is committed Evans and I wasn't trying to stop her I was just explaining what is expected." James replied trying to keep his cool

"Both of you shut up the sorting hasn't even started and you're arguing," snapped Katie

"He started it." Lily pointed towards James Katie arched her eyebrows at Lily who understood that it was not the time to argue

Lily scowled at James who didn't look to happy. As he was feeling he could not do any thing right in Lily's eyes

The room silenced as Dumbledore stood up

"Let the sorting begin"

Professor McGonagall walked the freighted looking first years between the tables to the front of the hall. She placed a stool and the sorting hat upon it. The hat stood quietly then all of a sudden it broke into song like every year about the different houses the qualities each possessed. Student's names were called out one by one to sit and be sorted. the houses would applaud when they received a new student making the sorting very noisy.

"Just a few notices before we have the feast. No magic is to be used in the corridors. A full list of band products such as dung bombs is outside Mr Flich's room. First years note that the forest is out of bounds and some of the older students would do well to remember that too." Dumbledore looked in the direction of the maunders with a twinkle in his eye.

Sirius nodded to Remus and James sat across from him indicating that it was them that went in the forest but also that Remus who had chosen the next adventure in the forest would have to comply with the new plan as the forest was out of bounds

"Would also like to congratulate the new head boy and girls Mr James potter and Miss Lily Evans. Now tuck in"

The food magically appeared on plats in front of them. There were

Many gasps from the first years all around the room who were not use to food arriving in this way. Every once favourite food were served and the plates only cleared when every one had, had enough. Lily was feeling quite tired now as was every one else after such a feast.

Dumbledore stood up to dismiss every one

"Prefects guide the first years to their dormitories and the head boy and girl will follow me please." Called Dumbledore over the mass of moving people

Katie and Remus jumped up calling after the first years to follow them back to Gryffindor tower. Where as lily and James headed towards Dumbledore.

"As I'm sure your both aware you have new living quarters. As you are both in Gryffindor I thought I would move the heads dorm closer to the towers so you are nearer your friends. You will find your common room on the same corridor as Gryffindor entrance to the tower behind the portrait of Amelia Harrows password until you change it is toffee." Dumbledore's eyes twinkling knowingly at them both

"So toffees the flavour of the month then" James joked

Dumbledore chuckled "yes you always did guess some of my passwords so I assume you will be changing it soon so Sirius doesn't guess it also"

James smiled

"I will be expecting you to both set an example and both of you have fun after all it your final year." He winked at James before strolling of leaving James and Lily alone.

James spoke first "Guess we should find our new rooms"

"It's nice of Dumbledore to move it closer to the tower" Lily said thoughtfully

"Yeah Sirius wont no where to find me now make it more difficult for him to break in" James chuckled

Lily raised her eyebrows

"Lets just say Sirius has ways of getting in rooms. Be funny seeing him going in the old heard dorm on the third floor and we won't be there"

They wondered up toward the tower and made there way along the corridor to the portrait of Amelia Harrows.

"So you're the new head boy and girl well your much pretty than the last lot" the portrait smiled at them

"Hello Amelia" James winked at her

"Hello James." Amelia smiled back. "I'm very sorry but I don't know your name"

"I'm Lily Evans"

"Really?" Amelia's eyebrows rose and looked towards James who shock his head slightly at the portrait

"Yes why?"

"O errrm well your very intelligent I hear"

"Thank you" lily replied

"Do you both want to change the password?"

"Yes" they both replied then looked at each other

Amelia giggled, "Well I will need the current one first"

"Toffee" James said

"And what would you like to change it to?"

"Lily better pick Sirius will just guess mine" James gestured towards lily

"Yes many of the other portraits have told me about the tricks he gets up to" she laughed

"What will it be lily?" asked Amelia

"Opensezme" smiled lily

"What?" James exclaimed

"It a muggle thing. Muggles use it as a magic word in order to open doors I just thought it would be fun and some thing Sirius wouldn't know" explained lily who was quite amused by their password

"Sounds good to me" smiled James watching the amused look in Lily's eyes

The portrait swung open and both climbed through in to a large circular room. There were two large desks, shelves of books a large dark plum couch and chair next to an open fire with a soft furry rug in front of it. the walls were also a plum colour but there were blue looking tapestries braking up the colour.

Wow its beautiful

James smiled at lily "guess this is the compromise they came up with for us"

"What do you mean?" lily asked

"Well do you remember George Harrison and Clara Thomas?"

"Yeah" lily replied wondering where this was going

"They were both fanatics about quidditch and both supported different teams so the room was had to be literally split it half with their team colours to keep them happy"

"Right so it decorates to what we would both like?"

"Sort of, it looks like we can compromise more than they could. You will notice there are more books near you desk than mine."

Lily laughed, "I see what you mean"

"Your bedroom will be just the way you want it" James smiled happy that she had laughed in his presence

Lily ran off toward the door with head girl written in gold on the dark wood. She opened the door to a perfect room for her. Her furniture was a cool pastel green her ceiling as blue as the sky and doted with white stars her walls yellow like sunflowers it reminded lily of being out doors and she loved it. the walls had a few posters on them of her favourite wizard bands and all her belongings had been placed around the room. French windows going on to a balcony, which appeared that, she would have to share with James. Lily wander through the door into her room into a huge bathroom the bath was like a swimming pool just like the one in the prefect bath room there was also a shower two sinks labelled head boy and girl and a toilet. Great she thought I have to share the bathroom with Potter. At that moment James head popped through his door.

"We have to share a bathroom?" James asked

"Yep…. Can I see your room?"

"Sure" James opened his door wider and stepped back into his room

Lily skipped over to James room his walls were sky blue with posters up of his favourite quidditch team and also several bands he likes, his furniture was dark wood and his bed was four poster unlike Lily's, his bed cover where navy blue with light blue pillow cases where as Lily's was plain yellow.

"You like you room?" James asked as he rummaged through his trunk

"Yeah its amazing, you like yours?"

"Yeah it just like being at home"

"Mines nothing like my room at home thanks to my sister" Lily gloomily told James

"Your sister?"

"Yeah she decided it would be fun to take over my room whilst I'm here. I was a bit shocked last year to come home to a salmon pink room" Lily pulled her face into a look of being sick

James laughed and Lily smiled

"Well good night" Lily paused at the door and looked back at James smiling thinking things might not be so bad living with James

"Night" James smiled more than he had in a while feeling very content about how Lily had looked at him

Lily walked back to her room and slipped into bed so glad that it was Saturday tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

James was up early the next day as he had to organise every thing for the try out which began at ten. Lily on the other hand was enjoying the lye in, as she had no homework as they had not had lessons yet. Still she would have to be up later to go see Emily and arrange the next girly night with her friends.

James was gathering together every thing he would need for practice and set off to make sure Sirius was a wake. James wandered up to his old dorm he could hear Sirius snores from out side of the door and shuck his head not up on a quidditch day tut tut James thought to him self. James flung open the door pointed his wand at Sirius so water shot out of it covering Sirius who woke up startled by the rudeness of his waking.

"What the hell? James" he growled

James stood in the door way laughing. He bounded over to his old bed and lay down on it arms behind his head.

"Rise and shine mate we got to put a hell of a lot of Gryffindor to the test"

Sirius smile brightened at this thought

"Still you could have woke me in a different way. Do you always have to wake me like that?"

" I have tried other methods. It's just the most affective. Now get you arse out of bed" he threw a pillow at Sirius

Sirius bounded into the bathroom for a wake up shower singing at the top of his lungs waking up any of the Gryffindor's still in bed.

"What the hell is that?" moaned peter from under his cover

"Sirius of course" James replied, "Hey where is Remus"

"How should I know I was a sleep. I thought there as a silencing charm on that bathroom"

James laughed, "there was. Must have been taken off." James waved his wand towards the bathroom to silence the room so the rest of Gryffindor's didn't have to put up with Sirius interesting music.

Remus wandered into the dorm "was that the tones of Sirius I could here?"

"Yep, alright Mooney?" James excitedly slapped Remus on the back

"Prongs gracing us with your presence in your old dorm" Remus bantered back

"Yep I do miss the old place but it good to have room to spread out in, still I can spend time here too".

The both embraced like brothers

"So where you been?" asked James with a twinkle in his eye

"Just getting a book from the library?"

"What we haven't even had first lesson yet" James looked gob smacked

"I know this is one for personal interest." He threw the book to James

"Interesting" a wicked grin crossed James face

"Would the head boy still be up for a spot of pranking?" the grin crossing Remus face also

"Always" James eyes flashed with mischief

"Right I'm ready boomed Sirius" as he came out of the bathroom. "Time for breakfast" he rubbed his hands together.

The three maunders wandered down to the great hall for breakfast leaving the fourth in bed. James was filling Sirius on some tactics for try outs to really push those applying so they would get a good chaser who would fit in with those already on the team whilst Sirius was stuffing his face.

"You ever thought about eating more slowly?" Julie asked as she sat across from Sirius.

"Ready for a pounding?" Sirius sneered

"What from you? You couldn't hurt me even if you tried," laughed Julie

"You watch your self I'm not the best beater in Hogwarts for nothing" grinned Sirius

"I'm sure Julie can give you a run for your money Black" retorted lily as she approached the table.

"Have you seen Katie?" lily asked turning to Julie

"Yeah she went off to the library had some thing she wanted to find".

"You left these on your bed" Lily handed over some quidditch gloves

"Thanks Lils I wondered where I had put those down."

Sirius laughed, "You can't even remember all your quidditch stuff"

Lily and Julie turned and scowled at Sirius. Sirius instantly shut up not wanting to get caught up in the temper those girls could release.

"You coming watching me try out?" asked Julie

"I would love to see you kick Sirius butt, me and Katie promised we would organise the next girls night and invite Emily. We will come after wards though"

"Don't worry about it Lils"

"Girls night? Could I come? As an honour girl for the night of course" Sirius joked wiggling his eyebrows at the girls

"No! The idea is it's for girls only" Julie retorted

They all carried on eating through breakfast being slowly joined by more Gryffindor mainly those who were trying out for the chaser position. The girls chatting between them selves now with Katie who had joined them and was showing them the book she had found in the library.

James and Sirius left toward the qudditich pitch closely followed by the rest of the team and those trying out. There was quite a crowed of them. The Gryffindor team had been doing very well since Sirius and James had joined the team in their second year so a lot of people wanted a slice of the action. The two maunders talent on the quidditch pitch had helped to grow their reputation into being two of the most desirable boy in Hogwarts.

Lily and Katie wandered over to the Ravenclaw table to join Emily and Sam to put some ideas together for their next girly night.

James and Sirius surveyed all those trying out. They both knew that most of them wouldn't even make it threw the warm up. The Gryffindor team split every one up into groups in order to question their loyalty and whether they would put quidditch before other club they were in. I few left at the stage James was fuming "what the point in even coming if they are not going to give it their full."

"Because not every one thinks quidditch is the end all and be all," piped up Julie.

"Does that mean we should send you away with them?" Both boys asked

Julie laughed "you would be sorry if you did that"

"Right we will go through some warm ups." James commanded

James had the team stretching and doing some sprints in order to do a quick check on fitness. He marked some people who would probably not be fit enough. As they were trying out for the chaser position he had them on broom in a circle passing the quaffel around them to see people reflexes. just from this first set of tasks the team had managed to get the number down to 10.

"Right were going to run some drill then set up mini games," James shouted whilst looking at his notes

Katie and Lily chatted with Sam and Emily about where to have their girly night and made their way down to the kitchen to be able to carry on drinking tea as Lily was feeling a little under the weather.

"It would have to be on a weekend it the only way" Katie said "there is no way the professors would allow us into each other dorms on a week night"

"Where would we have it though? There are more Gryffindor's involved in this night so it would make sense having it in your tower rather than all of you having to traipse your stuff through the castle to ours" said Emily

"We could use my new dorm. I could ask Potter to stay in Gryffindor tower for the night. We wouldn't be interrupted by any one then and there is plenty of room." Said Lily

"Brilliant idea. And no Sirius to annoy Julie" Katie laughed

"I always thought he fancied her," piped up Sam "Emily always says that he is looking at her"

"No way" said lily and Katie

"He doesn't fancy any one. Black and Potter are players" lily stated

Emily shook her head " they are not that bad Lily"

"Any way we will have to speak to the professors to see if we can have this get together" interrupted Katie "we will ask McGonagall" indicating Lily "and you ask Flitwick"

"Agreed" smiled Sam

"And we will ask the house elves about food" said Katie

"We have to be off. Need to go vote in the new study group leader," said Emily while she rolled her eyes.

Sam and Emily made a move towards the door in the kitchens

"Speak to you during dinner this week some time to check every thing is sorted" said Lily as they we about to go through the door into the corridor

The two Ravenclaw's set off to there tower. Whilst the two Gryffindor pulled up chairs near the fire and ordered some more tea.

"Feeling warmer now Lils?"

"Yes very much"

"Good because we are going watching the rest of Julies tryout" Katie said as she pulled Lily up with her

The two girls wrapped their cloaks round them and slowly wandered to the quidditch pitch taking in the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts as they went.

"I can't see any one flying" Lily said as they approached the quidditch pitch

"They must be taking a break and it is nearly lunch"

"It could be over?" Lily asked hopefully

"Nooo way did you see how many people were trying out"

"It's just I'm finding it so hard to keep warm at the moment" Lily moaned

"Aww Lils, are you ill?" Katie asked with concern

"I hope not"

They walked under the small arch way on to the huge green pitch rather than going up into the stands.

"Hey" waved Julie happily as she ran over too her friends

"Hey" shivered Lily

"How's it going?" Katie beamed all excited for her friend

"Not too bad thanks, there is only four of us left, James is a right slave driver, but he has organised lunch in the Gryffindor tactical and changing rooms. Want to join us?"

"Sure your captain won't mind?" giggled Lily

"Hey did I hear me being mentioned." Asked James as he wandered over running a hand through his hair

Lily rolled her eyes to the other two "whispering here we go"

"We were wondering if we could join you, as we only just came from the castle and it would be stupid to walk back for lunch then come all the way here again to see Julie." Katie boldly argued "and Remus is here and I'm sure your not going to turn him away"

"Sure you can join us." James smiled turned back to the team herding them in to the changing room for lunch. The girls followed after.

Lily headed straight to the tea pot to get a hot drink but her hand were so cold that touching the pot felt like it was burning her skin. She scowled at her hand rubbing them together to warm them up

"Here" said James pouring Lily a cup and passing it her

Lily took the cup in her hand savouring the warms and smell "Umm thanks"

"Your welcome" James quietly replied

Lily wandered back over to her friend unaware that James was still watching her. Sirius slapped James back bringing him back to reality. The two boys were soon laughing over some thing Sirius had said whilst Remus just shuck his head at them.

Lunch was quickly demolished by all and James gave them a break so there food would settle before herding them back on to the pitch. Just as Lily was about to leave James stopped her and passed her his school cloak

"What's this for?"

"You look cold. I'm sure Julie wouldn't want you to get ill from watching her."

"Thanks, why are you being nice to me?" Lily said looking a little stunned

James was a little taken aback and started running his hand threw his hair looking towards the door.

"Wouldn't want Julie to kill me especially as it looks like she will be on the team"

"Really she will be so pleased" gushed Lily

James smiled at Lily being delight for her friend.

"Yeah so don't get ill" James teased as he glanced back as he stepped on to the pitch.

Lily wandered out to join Katie with James cloak wrapped round her. She breathed in the deep smell from the cloak closing her eyes in the processes. She found it so relaxing and comforting.

The team was back in the air and the wind was picking up. Lily shivered because of being stood out feeling the cold more than ever. She collapsed down on to the groaned Katie turned quickly. Know one else had noticed being to consumed in the try outs

"Are you ok? Lily?"

"I'm fine. Just tired, need to rest, can you give me a hand up?"

"Sure. Come on lets head back"

"No I want to see Julie get on the team," Lily said stubbornly

Lily she said warningly

"Don't Lily me I want to stay I'm fine"

"Evans you're so stubborn" as Katie tried to convince Lily to head back

"You never call me Evans"

"I don't normally need too"

Lily laughed

Katie made them go a sit in the stands where it's a little more sheltered from the element and Lily could take it easy.

"Ouch bet that hurt" Katie cringed getting really involved in what was going on

"Well there is another that wont be in the team lucky for Julie but not for Ryan"

"Do you think he will have to go to the hospital wing?" Lily anxiously asked

"After being hit with a bludger from Black I would say so"

Lily cringed wrapping the layers she had on closer to her self

The game was picking up pace. Julie swerved in and out of players and bludgers. She moved with grace the broom moving to her every command. The red quaffel was in her possession skimming past George Fitzgibbon the teams other beater making her way towards the hoops the keeping waiting for her to make a move. Julie spied her other team mates closing opening up more options for her. James came to the left to her she passed the quaffel over to him effectively sending the keeper in the wrong direction as he was watching her over on the right and not covering the left hoops leaving them wide open for James to score. The mini games went on a little longer allowing Julie to score she appeared to have always been playing with the team it was like she could read there next move and play a supporting role in order to execute there tactics.

James called them all down and back into the changing rooms. Lily, Katie and the few others in the stands made their way down to follow in like wise. James called the team into the tactics room leaving every one in the changing room. Those left sat anxiously waiting the verdict of whether they would get on the team. Julie started biting her nail Lily slapped her hand away Julie scowled at her whilst every one else laughed breaking the atmosphere which had built up. Final the team clambered back into the changing rooms

James spoke to the crowed "I just want to let you know the decision we made was very difficult as each of you has qualities we could use in the team. But team is the key word and we feel that the team would work best if Julie joined us."

Lily Katie and Julie screamed both hugging Julie

"We knew you could do it" danced lily and Katie whilst keeping a firm grip on Julie

Julie just laughed with the biggest smile on her face which was turning slightly red.

"Well if you don't mind we need to get changed," James shouted over the noise

The spectators piled out heading toward the castle Katie, Lily and Remus hung back to wait for their friends.

"Celebrating tonight girls?" Questioned Remus

"Yeah I think Julie disserves it" beamed Katie

Remus smiled back at Katie

"But I don't think Lily will be"

"O whys that he said turning back towards Lily"

"She is ill and needs a good nights sleep. Especially after she collapsed on the pitch earlier"

"Katie shushhh. It was nothing honest I'm fine"

"You should see madam Pomfrey just to be sure," Remus added with concern

Julie burst through the doors from the changing room. Slowly followed by the rest of the team

"Hey we are having a party back at Gryffindor tower come on" the excited Julie griped onto her friend and pulled them along

They all headed back to Gryffindor tower but the maunders took a diversion on the way.

"Moony" Sirius whispered over to him nodding his head towards another corridor

Moony ditched him self from chatting with the girls to follow James and Sirius to the secret passage way into Hogesmede to get supplies for the party.

Pushing back a tapestry to reveal a portrait of a knight asking for a password "smugglers cave" whispered Remus. Quickly they made their way down the rough cave like passage to Hogesmede James in front with his wand lighting the way.

"Is Lily ok?" James asked

"Prong thought you were forgetting about Lilykins," said Sirius

"Shut up pad foot….So is she ok?" James asked again to Remus

"She says she is. But I think she is getting flu but she won't see Pomfrey"

"Right" nodded James

"Stop brooding. When are we going to pull another prank I'm itching to get old sniverless" winked Sirius

"We will do some thing after then next full moon. When I'm stronger. And I think we should leave sniverless especially if James wants a chance with lily." Remus pointed out

"Hey were here. Pad foot you get the butter beer Rosma loves you. Me and Mooney will go pick some stuff up a Honeydukes and meet you at the Threebroom's."

"Righto see you to in a bit" Sirius wandered off towards the Threebroom sticks

The boys separated to gather supplies for the party.

"You really giving up on Lily" asked Remus a little surprised

"I don't know but even if I do I can still be concerned about her right?" asked James looking for reassurance

"Yeah sure…. So how's living with her?"

"Don't really know yet. To early to tell but I think it might be slow torcher for my self"

Remus just laughed

The girls made there way through the fat ladies portrait into the tower where the Gryffindor were already in the full swing of a party minus refreshments.

"Come on Lils we will sit by the fire to keep you warm and we can laugh at the chaos" Julie smiled will a devilish glimmer in her eye

"Fine with me" Lily smiled happily

They sunk into the rug next to the fire removing their clock.

"Wish we had some marshmallows" Katie looked dreamily towards the fire

They sat chatting happily for a while waiting on the return of the maunders who usually brought back supplies with them. When they were interrupted.

"Is that James cloak?" asked Maria looking thoroughly unhappy at the prospect

"Yes" replied Lily without an upward glance

"And why would you have it?" she giggled, "Did you steal it?"

Maria's friends joined her giggling also

"No I didn't" Lily said looking annoyed and insulted

"Give me the cloak I will give it back to my James. Do you understand? Stay away from him" Maria threatened

"Well that's going to be hard for Lily isn't it you idiot" defended Katie

The whole party was looking toward the group now

"Katie just leave it" Lily anxiously looked around "I can safely say Maria I have no interest in James what's so ever. And he doesn't even like me, he just likes annoying me"

"Hey" shouted Sirius over the crowed "this isn't a party"

The maunders had met back up at the Threebroom sticks where Sirius was still chatting up Rosma even though he had the surplice of butterbeer as well as a bottle of fire whiskey

"How did you get fire whiskey?" Asked Remus " I know you flirt with Rosma but she would never give us fire whiskey."

Sirius taped his nose. "It's just my charm"

"Pad foot be serious and don't do the stupid joke with you name"

"Ok ok. I bumped into an old pal"

"Who" James asked looking more interested in the conversation

"One of the Prewit twins he bought us a bottle. Told me to have a fun with my last year like he did so use the stuff wisely" Sirius winked

"I always like those two. Amazing duellers" James told Sirius

"Right let's head back before people realise we are missing." Said Remus

"They already know we are missing its not a party with out me" Sirius joked

"They will just think we are in the kitchens getting surplices, relax Mooney" James said looking over at Remus the more sensible maunder

"Bet Wormtail is already trying it on with a girl, we should get back to see that" laughed Sirius

The maunders walked into the tower seeing a crowed over by the fire and catching Lily's last words James heart sunk Remus patted his friend on the back whilst Sirius tried the old change the subject by announcing they were back.

"Hey" shouted Sirius over the crowed "this isn't a party"

Pretty much every one turned round to look a Sirius carrying loads of supplies along with James and Remus. Maria rushed over with her two friends to help set up all the food whilst Sirius sorting out the music to make the party really swing. James headed up to his old dorm with the fire whiskey and stashed it under Remus bed. This was defiantly not the party for fire whiskey.

"Hey Remus" shouted Katie he instantly looked over and smiled at her

"I was wondering if you had any marshmallows in that assortment of goodies you brought back?"

"Amazingly enough I had an idea you would want some." He rummaged through the bag to find them. Once he found them he wandered over and placed them in Katie's hands.

"I have another bag but I think we need to limit your surplice," he teased

Katie pouted at Remus as Remus stared into her beautiful eyes a smile stretching across his lips as his eyes slowly wandered over Katie's face. Lily and Julie looked at each other with a knowing smile and interrupted this little moment

" Very thoughtful of you, any chance you have sticks too" they laughed, "so we can toast them"

James had over heard them and wandered over

"Here" James said as he handed over some transfigured spoons.

"Showing off Potter?" joked lily

"No just making sure you don't all burn your selves"

"Prongs" shouted Sirius as he noticed James was back from hiding away the whiskey

James walked away slightly annoyed that Lily thinks even when he is being nice that he is showing off

"Bit harsh Lils" says Remus

"Well he shouldn't go on about how he is so good at transfiguration and stop showing off every time he get the chance and anyway I was only joking." She defended

"One he doesn't say anything about being good at transfiguration Sirius says it to annoy you, two he was being nice, three you did ask for sticks so what if it was him that transfigured them its not like we had any, at least he used his head." Remus counted off sounding slightly annoyed that Lily always rejecting James even when he hasn't done any thing annoying.

"I'm sorry I was only joking. Didn't think he would be upset by my comment." she tried to explain not wanting Remus to be upset with her or to ruin the party

"Well maybe he is sick of you judging him all the time." Remus stood up and left

"I'm a really that bad, am I?" Lily interrupted the conversation the other two were having

"No Lils, I mean he has always done stuff that annoys you" Katie gently soothed

"Your just extra defensive, perhaps a little harsh this time though as he was just being nice." Explained Julie

"Great now I feel guilty" sighed lily

"Well don't look he is having fun, have a toasted marshmallow" Katie smiled as she passed one over to Lily

"Thanks." She sadly replied looking toward the direction James was in

The party was dieing down around one o'clock and many of the Gryffindor's were very sleepy

"I'm going to head back now" yawned Lily "see you guys in the morning"

"Yeah if we wake up in the morning it's Sunday tomorrow and some off us like having a lye in Lils" Julie yawned

"So do I" she defensively teased

"Night Lils they" both laughed as the wandered up to their dorm

"Night"

Lily wrapped up and graped James cloak and added that to her layers as well she would give it him back tomorrow or later in the head dorms. She started making her way toward the portrait when James voice asked her to wait up so he could walk back with her.

They both wandered in silence back to the head dorms Lily's teeth chattering a little.

James settled her down in front of the fire

"Stay there I will be back"

She just nodded her head.

James exited the head dorms and made his way down to the hospital wing hoping not to be caught by the caretaker or any professors that might be patrolling as it was very late. He entered the hospital wing glad to see madam Pomfrey still awake as he would not like to have disturbed her if she was a sleep

"Mr potter, what injury do you have now" the matron sighed

"Thankfully none" he answer cheerfully

The matron's eyebrow raised

"I'm here on behalf of the head girl she has a cold possible getting flu"

"Miss Evans?"

"Yep"

"Yes she can be an awkward patient, here you go some pepper up potion should do the trick, if not send her to me, in fact you would probably have to bring her." The matron chuckled.

James head back with the potion to check on Lily.

He wandered in to the heads dorm where the heat of the fire hit his face but Lily was still sitting there shivering. Even in her ill state the fire was dancing across her face her eyes sparkling as she looked up to see him staring.

"James?"

He smiled towards her holding out the potion.

"Thought you could use this"

"Thanks"

She downed the potion and steam shot from her ears. James smirked slightly at the effect it had making her look like her hair was actually on fire. Her eyes narrowed seeing his smirk

"You can see why I don't like going to the hospital wing now"

"Sorry" he chuckled "you still look beautiful just a little more fiery than usual"

She just stared back at him blinking slowly try to comprehend the fact he called her beautiful with out being a prat. His eyes widened as he realised what he just said

"Right well I'm gona head of to bed" James said looking a little awkward keeping his eyes from her face "good night Evans"

"Night" she replied still in shock

James wandered to his stairs and into his room where is slid down the back of his door as soon as it had closed. Taking deep breaths even when she is ill she is beautiful he was pleased they had managed a civil conversation. He worried about how it might be awkward between them tomorrow because of what he said. But his expression was still sad with thought that he would never be with her and never even be able to kiss her especially with what she said at the party.

Lily was not awake long in front of the fire she was grateful that Potter had gone for the pepper up potion she really wasn't feeling to well. With aid of the potion and the hot temperature of the room she was finally feeling warm and drowsy she curled up and laid her head on a pillow watching the flames of the fire dance over the logs as she drifted off to sleep.

Unable to fall asleep James made his way back into the heads common room in order to find a book to tire his over active mind. He noticed the fire was still lit and slowly beginning to die down but the room was still very warm. He made his way over to the collection of book the room had and noticed a peak of red hair lying over some pillows on the floor as he rounded the couch to get a better view he saw her there sleeping like an angel. He instantly made his way over and threw more logs on to the fire to make sure she stayed warm. He surveyed the room not finding what he was looking for so headed back to his room. He looked through his half unpacked trunk to find what he was looking for. The blanket his mother had made for him a few years back when he made onto the Gryffindor quidditch team. The comforter was Gryffindor red with little golden lion and snitches sewn on with care. He softly placed it carefully over the sleeping angel making sure she was covered. Lily moved slightly in her sleep bringing the blanket more closely round her self. James softly brushed some of her hair back of her face.

"Sweet dreams Lily," he whispered with his hand slightly hovering over the hair he had just brushed away. He stayed for a little while just watching her sleep. Her chest rising slowly the small movement she made in order to tuck her body further into the blanked. James felt a wonderful feeling of joy and contentment watching her.


End file.
